


Le Conseil des Elèves

by Blihioma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Business, High School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Tsunayoshi est un élève lambda, dans un établissement parmi d'autres. Mais cette école prône l'effort minimum et poursuivit par sa malchance, notre petit brun se trouve être malade le pire jour de toute sa vie. Il se retrouve dès lors à la tête du Conseil des élèves, la grande instance du lycée, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Qui seront ses alliés dans la paresse ?





	1. Partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn! et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K+ parce que… x)
> 
> Genre : Romance / School-Life
> 
> Univers : UA
> 
> Pairing : Mukuro x Tsuna x Hibari
> 
> Evénement : Anniversaire de Inu_kag ! Femme de l’auteur 8D Super amie, super conseillère, super auteur, super yaoiste, super génial quoi !!
> 
> Aujourd’hui c’est l’anniversaire d’une personne très importante pour moi ! Alors je lui ai écrit un « petit quelque chose » de plus de 5,000 mots XD Rien n’est jamais trop beau pour les amies et pour la famille comme on dit. C’est donc en cette tard soirée que je vous poste cet Os écrit avec amour et humour et aussi délire… Oui, vous allez voir, je n’ai pas tout écrit d’une traite alors il y a des moments où j’étais saine d’esprit et d’autres où ce n’était pas le cas ! C’est le risque du métier !
> 
> Malgré tout je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et encore joyeux anniversaire femme chérie *gros smack*

**_Le Conseil des élèves_ **

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table. Les cours venaient de se terminer et il avait été décidé que la réunion se tiendrait avant le début des activités de clubs, car aujourd’hui ils préparaient le festival culturel du lycée. Tous les présidents de clubs, ainsi que tous les délégués et le Conseil des élèves au grand complet se réunissaient aujourd’hui. Présidant cette assistance exceptionnelle, un jeune adolescent de troisième année aux cheveux châtains défiant la gravité et aux yeux d’ambres insondables. A sa droite, son fidèle bras droit, un ancien voyou à la coupe d’ananas et aux yeux vairons moqueurs et sadiques. A sa gauche, le célèbre président du comité de discipline de l’établissement aux yeux aciers froids et mordants et aux cheveux ébène, tout le monde le considérait comme le deuxième second du châtain. Assis du côté de l’ancien voyou, les trois autres membres de ce cercle : un délinquant métisse aux cheveux argents et aux yeux vers forêt, un jeune italien à l’air endormi et à l’afro noire, et une demoiselle charmante mais ressemblant étrangement à l’adolescent à la coupe ananas, avec un patch sur l’œil droit. Il y avait également les deux joyeux lurons du côté du président du comité de discipline, qui étaient les représentants des clubs et des délégués lors de réunion plus insignifiantes, respectivement un adolescent souriant à tous va et aux cheveux noirs dressés sur sa tête, ainsi que un boxeur énergique aux cheveux blancs.

Le châtain se leva, attirant les regards sur lui et faisant taire toutes les discussions entamées par la même occasion :

« Tout le monde est là ? Bien, nous allons donc commencé. »

Il se rassit et la réunion débuta. Et dire qu’il y a trois ans de cela, il n’aurait jamais imaginé un tel rassemblement possible…

**oOo**

_ Trois ans plus tôt : _

Tsunayoshi se tenait devant le professeur principal de sa classe. Il cherchait avec paresse les papiers qu’il devait lui remettre. _« Paresse »_ ce seul mot résumait l’intégralité de son lycée : des élèves aux enseignants, en passant par le personnel et le directeur lui-même, tout n’était que fainéantise ici. Pas un ne travaillait dans ces murs ou ils ne faisaient que le strict minimum. Il n’y avait aucune règle exigeante, aucune obligation de rejoindre un club ou de suivre une activité. Les professeurs ne mettaient aucun enthousiasme dans leurs cours et aucune pression pour que leurs élèves se surpassent. C’était un endroit propice au glandage et aux voyous du dimanche.

Mais alors, que faisait cet élève en salle des professeurs, où la moitié des adultes s’apprêtaient à rentrer après une _« dure journée de labeur »_. Eh bien il regrettait d’être tombé malade la semaine dernière. Oui, sincèrement. Il jurait intérieurement qu’il aurait mieux valu pour lui d’aller à l’école, même si pour cela, il aurait dû faire le chemin en rampant ou en caleçon. Il aurait dû se souvenir de cette date importante, la seule à ne pas manquer dans toute l’année ! Mais non, il avait eu une fièvre de cheval ce jour-là, le jour à ne pas être malade… En effet, dans cette école connue pour ses élèves paresseux, il y avait une date à ne pas louper, une date où la maladie était redoutée par-dessus tout : le jour où on élisait le président du Conseil des élèves. C’était presque devenu une tradition dans cet établissement que le nouveau président fut un absent : il ne pouvait pas contester son élection de cette manière et après il était trop tard.

Cette fois-ci, cela tomba sur lui… Tsunayoshi Sawada, un élève moyen parmi les autres, sans charisme, à la carrure d’une fillette, grand timide, persécuté depuis toujours pour sa maladresse, ayant une difficulté troublante à s’ouvrir aux autres. Ce même adolescent était désormais à la tête du Conseil des élèves. Il avait devoir gérer les activités scolaires de la préparation à son déroulement, en passant par son organisation et sa gestion financière, les budgets alloués aux différents clubs et les voyages et sorties scolaires des différentes classes. Un travail titanesque pour lequel il devait normalement recevoir l’aide d’un vice-président, d’un comptable et d’un secrétaire, au minimum. Mais chaque année, ces personnes ne se montraient jamais dans les locaux du Conseil des élèves, laissant chaque année le président crouler sous le travail à s’en rendre malade.

« Tiens, voilà la clé du local et la liste de tes responsabilités. » Le professeur lui donna également une autre feuille où des cases blanches étaient à remplir. « Tu mettras les noms tirés au sort pour les différents postes, l’urne est déjà prête. Et il y a également un ou deux cartons de papiers dont tu dois t’occuper. »

Le châtain prit les deux feuilles et la clé et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais l’adulte leva une main pour l’arrêter et se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires avant de partir presqu’avec hâte, laissant là le pauvre nouveau président. Ce dernier se mit à mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il savait qu’il allait en crever de cette responsabilité, mais il pensait au moins avoir un peu de soutien d’un ou deux professeurs… Et apparemment, il s’était de fausses idées. Monde cruel.

Il traina un peu les pieds jusqu’à la salle du Conseil des élèves et il eut la chance de la trouver mal aérée et disparaissant sous une petite couche de poussière. Il avait l’impression d’entrer dans des archives et puis il se fit la réflexion que non : les archives de cette école devaient être bien pires. Tsuna avisa tout de suite le carton fermé ou un simple rond avait été découpé. Il s’en approcha, jeta un œil à l’intérieur, pour confirmer ses soupçons : il s’agissait bien de cette urne grâce à laquelle, il allait devoir choisir ses futurs pseudo-collaborateurs – fallait-il qu’ils daignent déjà lire les notes du panneau d’affichage. Evidemment, comme tous les ans, il n’y avait personne pour postuler au Conseil des élèves, les professeurs avaient donc fait une liste des lycéens ne pratiquant aucune activité pour les mettre dans cette urne improvisée.

Tsunayoshi eut les chocottes quand son bras plongea dans la masse de petit papier afin de tirer le premier nom, celui de la personne qui deviendrait son ou sa vice-présidente… Non, il ne craignait pas qu’un monstre horrible surgisse du fond de la boite en carton pour lui manger la main, ni que le trou de l’urne ne se referme sur son bras pour l’en priver. En fait, il craignait de découvrir le nom inscrit sur le papier… Et oui, il avait un fort pourcentage de malchance de tomber sur un voyou car ces derniers s’inscrivaient rarement aux clubs, il fallait bien l’avouer. Le châtain était donc sûr que ce tirage au sort allait mal se terminer : il s’imaginait déjà tomber sur le nom d’Hibari Kyoya, l’un des plus effrayants adolescents du lycée…

« Rokudo Mu…. Mukuro… ? »

C’est bon, c’était officiel, le tout nouveau président avait perdu toute couleur sur son visage. Finalement il préférait Hibari ! Non mais… Comment avait-il pu tomber sur lui ? Sur le seul qui dirigeait un gang dans le coin ?! Sur le seul qui le faisait plus flipper que le manieur de tonfas ?! Sur… Sur le démon par excellence… ?

Tsunayoshi estimait sa vie finie. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de se porter absent dès demain pour les trois prochaines années. Simuler une agoraphobie profonde et post-traumatique pourrait bien passer auprès de sa mère ! Mais son père… Moins sûr… Il n’était pas souvent à la maison, trop occupé par son travail, cependant lorsque les deux hommes de la famille se croisaient, cela se finissait toujours avec le plus jeune rabaissé et humilié. A cause de son comportement pathétique. A cause de ses notes basses. A cause de ses capacités inexistantes. A cause de son apparence fragile. Tout était à jeter selon son père. Allait-il donc réellement devoir faire face à l’angoisse qu’incarnait Mukuro pour lui ? Apparemment, oui.

Il tira le nom de son comptable : « Gokudera Hayato » qu’il trouva presqu’inoffensif et sympathique à côté du monstre de ses cauchemars. Presque seulement, car il était réellement flippant quand il se mettait à parler d’explosif pendant les cours de chimie, avec une facilité qui démontrait une affolante maîtrise du sujet… Et celui de son secrétaire : « Bovino Lambo » Un étudiant type dans le genre paresseux et plus encore. Il n’avait rien contre lui et c’était réciproque. Restait à savoir si l’adolescent pousserait un jour la porte de cette salle… Défaitiste et se demandant déjà à quoi ressemblerait le jour de sa mort – demain à priori – il nota les trois noms dans les espaces blancs de la feuille donner plus tôt, avant d’y apposer sa signature. Il irait la mettre dans le casier du secrétariat en partant.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le carton – cette fois sans ouverture ronde – dans laquelle des papiers s’empilaient n’importe comment. Il hissa tant bien que mal la boite sur la table de la salle et farfouilla un peu dedans pour voir de quoi il s’agissait. Il y avait des plaintes, en grandes majorités. Des rapports également, très succincts, des différents délégués de classe, etc. Il allait devoir trier tout ça rapidement. Mais le plus important se déroulerait le mois prochain : la gestion des budgets aux différents clubs et il était certain qu’il devait y avoir quelques plaintes à ce sujet dans ces tas de feuilles… Tsunayoshi se sentait déjà épuisé et il aurait voulu faire marche arrière à tout prix. Pourtant, il était déterminé à réussir au moins quelque chose dans sa vie, même si ce n’était que monter un Conseil des élèves décents, dans un lycée quelconque, dans une ville banale.

Et cela commençait par un nettoyage en règle de cette pièce ! Impossible de travailler correctement en inhalant de la poussière à chaque respiration ! Ce fut ainsi que le jeune Tsunayoshi commença son premier jour en tant que président du Conseil des élèves, comme simple ménagère.

**oOo**

« Mukuro-san, vous séchez les prochains cours ? » Demanda Ken en voyant son ami et leader ranger ses affaires.

« Uniquement celui d’Italien, ce n’est pas comme si j’en avais besoin, kufufu. »

« Où allez-vous vous cacher ? »

« Mh… Je crois que je vais aller au Conseil des élèves. Apparemment, comme mon nom a été tiré au sort, si j’y vais les surveillants ne pourront pas me donner de retenue. »

« On vous rejoindra là-bas alors ! A toute à l’heure Mukuro-san. »

L’adolescent à la coupe d’ananas salua son ami d’un signe nonchalant de la main et se dépêcha de quitter la salle avant que le professeur n’arrive pour donner son cours. C’était l’un des rares à être motivé dans cette école – sûrement parce que c’était sa première année de travail – et Mukuro ne le supportait pas. Il pensa à se rendre immédiatement dans la salle du Conseil, mais il se fit la réflexion qu’elle était sûrement fermée à cette heure-là. C’est donc en trainant un peu les pieds, mais avec classe malgré tout, qu’il se faufila dans la salle des professeurs pour attraper les clés du Conseil. A sa grande surprise, il n’y avait que le double des clés… Cela signifiait que soit quelqu’un était déjà là-bas, soit qu’il n’y avait toujours eu qu’une seul clé.

Filant telle une ombre, il rejoignit son objectif. Il ne trouva personne à l’intérieur mais étrangement, la pièce sentait la propreté et de petites montagnes de papiers s’entassaient sur la grande et unique table centrale. Mukuro s’approcha curieux et les lut en diagonales. Il s’agissait des compatibilités des différents clubs du lycée. Ainsi, il y avait bien quelqu’un qui travaillait ici. Cela tenait presque du miracle ! Il devait sûrement s’agir du comptable, car de ce qu’il avait entendu dire, le président de cette année était un cancre peureux, impossible donc pour lui de gérer de quelque chose d’aussi gros, et le secrétaire était le pire fainéant de l’école, c’était pour dire.

La porte coulissa et il se retourna pour croiser les yeux caramel surpris d’une petite collégienne… Non, il s’agissait bien d’une lycéenne… Voir même d’un lycéen au vu de son uniforme. Avait-il manqué le train de la croissance pour être aussi petit et efféminé ? Pauvre petite créature. Mukuro arqua un sourcil quand le nouveau venu se prit les pieds dans un obstacle imaginaire et qu’il s’étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il ne bougea bien sûr pas le petit doigt pour l’aider à se relever, il avait une réputation à tenir. Mais cela ne sembla pas émouvoir l’accidenté plus que ça car il fut sur pieds en moins de deux, ses feuilles à nouveau dans les mains.

« Bonjour Mukuro-san. Que… Qu’est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? » Demanda poliment Tsunayoshi en évitant le regard vairon de son interlocuteur, trop effrayant pour son petit cœur.

Le châtain avait pensé qu’il avait échappé au pire lorsqu’une semaine après l’affichage des noms des membres du Conseil, personne n’était venu le tuer dans son sommeil, dans sa classe ou sur le chemin de la maison. Mais vraisemblablement il avait crié victoire trop tôt et la Mort venait maintenant la faucher après lui avoir donné l’espoir – qu’elle venait vicieusement de reprendre.

« Je sèche. Et toi donc ? Le président t’a laissé le sale travail ? Kufufufu » Demanda l’ananas avec un sourire narquois.

« Hm… Nan… C’est moi… Euh… Le président… » Confia le petit brun avec un sourire gêné et légèrement crispé.

Puis il se rendit compte de sa bourde… ! Il aurait pu feinter n’être qu’une autre pauvre victime dans tout ça !! Pourquoi… ?? Pourquoi n’avait-il aucun don pour le mensonge… ??? Cet acte abominable, impur pour l’innocence qu’il incarnait, ne lui avait même pas traversé l’esprit ! Pourquoi… ??

Tsunayoshi était toujours en train de geindre mentalement de sa bêtise et pourtant Mukuro n’avait toujours pas levé la main sur lui. Prenant conscience de cela, il tourna la tête vers celui qui était – sur le papier du moins – son vice-président. Une étrange lueur abritait son regard, mais elle n’était pas sadique ou colérique, non. Elle était plutôt… Désireuse ? Tsuna poussa un glapissement adorable et son visage prit feu. Trop rapidement, il plongea sa tête dans les papiers en tentant de faire abstraction de l’adolescent qui venait soudain de se rapprocher jusqu’à se tenir debout derrière lui. Il sentit un souffle près de son oreille, signe que le lycéen s’était penché et il eut soudain bien du mal à se concentrer sur tous les chiffres qui s’alignaient sur les feuilles de compte.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais alors, président… ? » La voix était chaude et Tsuna aurait pu jurer qu’elle était même érotique.

Toutefois il tenta de se concentrer sur sa réponse, bafouillant et balbutiant comme jamais auparavant :

« Le b-b-budget des cl-clubs… Je… Je regarde les… Les… Les anciennes fi-fiches de compta-tabilité…… Des clubs. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« D-dans trois semaines, on a… Il y a la réunion pour… Pour les budgets des clubs… »

« Tu n’as qu’à redonner les mêmes. »

« I-il y a eu des demandes… D’augmentation. Donc je regarde et je… Je vérifie pour tout le monde. »

Mukuro observa le profil cramoisi de celui qui était hiérarchiquement son supérieur. Il avait différentes réactions en le voyant ainsi. La première fut bien évidemment un hommage à sa maladresse, mais la seconde, bien plus intéressante, fut quand il lui révéla être celui qui avait tiré son nom. Dans un autre lycée, cela l’aurait bien fait chier, mais dans cet établissement un professeur lui avait juste rappelé de se rendre à la salle du Conseil pour faire son devoir de vice-président, on ne l’avait même pas forcé. Non, il n’avait donc ressenti aucune colère contre ce petit être fragile, au contraire ! Ses mèches soyeuses, ses pommettes rosies, cette façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, ses grands yeux timides et fuyants, sa silhouette mince… Contre toute attente, cet adolescent avait allumé un feu chez lui… Ou plutôt dans son bas-ventre. Sommes toute, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’un autre homme l’attirait et généralement il avait un faible pour tout ce qui avait l’air innocent de prêt ou de loin. Il avait donc adoré ses bégayements et ses rougeurs lorsqu’il avait voulu la jouer coller-serrer pour lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Toutefois, il avait à ce moment-là, penché sur son oreille et résistant à l’envie de lui faire un joli suçon dans le cou, découvert une autre facette de ce petit ange : droit, travailleur, cherchant à faire de son mieux et doué… Pour tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la paperasse ! En effet, les livres de comptes des différents clubs étaient mal tenus et parfaitement incompréhensibles, mais l’adolescent arrivait à les comprendre, au vue des résultats sur sa calculette qui étaient identiques aux résultats finaux des feuilles de comptabilité. C’était impressionnant, surtout pour quelqu’un qui était considéré comme un cancre.

« Alors comme ça tu es doué avec les papiers, je n’aurais jamais cru. » Soupira Mukuro à son oreille, toujours décidé à apprécier ses colorations faciales.

« O-oui. C’est moi qui m’occupe des impôts, des factures, ce genre de choses, à la maison. »

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour piquer la curiosité du délinquant : comment pouvait-on être aussi adorable, innocent, cancre, mais assez intelligent pour tenir le rôle d’un PDG ? Il remarqua alors une petite pile de dossiers sur un coin de la table et il s’y dirigea pour les feuilleter. L’adolescent aux yeux vairons découvrit le visage de son meilleur rival, Hibari Kyoya, à l’intérieur. Un sourire presque sadique – non pardon, pas presque, définitivement sadique – s’étira sur ses lèvres pendant qu’il lisait le dossier scolaire de l’étudiant.

« Pour quelles raisons as-tu le dossier de l’alouette, président ? »

« Ah je… Je… Je… Non c’est pour rien… » Fit le petit brun en se forçant à fixer ses feuilles.

« Kufufufu, tu es amoureux de lui ? »

« Non !! Bien sûr que non ! » S’exclama Tsunayoshi, les yeux écarquillés mais bel et bien rouge.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« C’est… On n’a pas de Comité de discipline dans le lycée… »

« Et tu veux que l’alouette s’en charge ? Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée en soi. » Tsuna le regarda, heureux que quelqu’un soit de son avis et Mukuro craqua pour son sourire. « Et comment vas-tu le convaincre ? »

Un air abattu prit la place du sourire, au grand damne de notre ananas préféré. Apparemment, le jeune président n’avait aucune idée de comment réussir cette mission périlleuse et comptait même peut-être l’avorter. Ah moins qu’il n’ait déjà essayé sans succès ? Hm… Cela semblait être la dernière option au vu de la façon dont il frottait son bras – sûrement un bon souvenir du dangereux manieur de tonfas. Une idée germa dans l’esprit de Mukuro et il déclara d’une voix nonchalante :

« Je veux bien t’aider. Pour cette affaire, comme pour le Conseil des élèves. » De nouveau un regard plein d’espoir enflamma son bas-ventre. « Mais j’ai une contrepartie, kufufufu~ »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu devras m’embrasser une fois pour chaque journée de labeur et pour chaque réunion ou aide spéciale~ »

Mukuro se régala de la tomate bien mûre qui lui faisait face, cachée derrière quelques papiers et se demanda si le jeune viendrait tenter sa chance. Il n’eut pas longtemps à attendre car déjà il se dirigeait vers lui en chancelant légèrement, sûrement mal à l’aise comme jamais. Pour Tsuna, des bisous pour avoir l’un des plus terrifiants cauchemars de l’école de son côté, ce n’était pas cher payé. Alors il se hissa donc sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue surprise de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci resta interdit quelques secondes avant d’attraper avec autorité le menton de sa victime et de souffler contre ses lèvres : « pas ce genre d’embrassades » avant d’immiscer sa langue dans l’antre chaude et vierge de l’adolescent aux cheveux bruns. S’il fut au début maladroit et gêné, ce baiser prit vite une autre tournure quand Mukuro dirigea la dance avec maîtrise et assurance, faisant glisser sa langue sur celle de Tsuna, l’enroulant, mordillant la pulpe de ses lèvres avant de revenir à l’assaut inlassablement. Il n’y avait pas de doutes possibles, il s’agissait du premier baiser de sa jeune proie et il comptait bien le rendre inoubliable et addictif.

**oOo**

Hibari effectuait sa dernière ronde de la semaine et il savait déjà où elle finirait : au bureau du Conseil des élèves. Bien sûr, il avait quelques papiers à amener à son supérieur direct, mais également un ananas à remettre en place et une récompense à recevoir. Jamais l’adolescent n’aurait cru un jour pouvoir affirmer être heureux d’avoir quelqu’un au-dessus de lui dans la hiérarchie. Ou plutôt de l’avoir _lui_ comme seul individu devant lequel il devait se justifier – ce qui arrivait rarement au final. La première fois qu’il l’avait rencontré, il l’avait immédiatement classé comme un herbivore lambda, mais cette erreur de jugement était due aux circonstances : le châtain s’était montré à lui au mauvais moment et il ne l’avait même pas laissé ouvrir la bouche. Leur deuxième rencontre fut en présence d’un dangereux prédateur et alors l’herbivore lambda apparut à lui comme un chaton mignon et apeuré. De quoi donner envie de le protéger ! Mais à cause de cela, il s’était fait mené en bateau par le prédateur en question, un ananas sadique et increvable.

Ce fut en répondant à sa provocation qu’il se retrouva propulsé à la tête du Comité de discipline fraichement créé. Son seul patron, le chaton adorable, avait déjà tout prévu et il avait été impressionné – intérieurement évidemment – par sa faculté à pouvoir répondre à ses exigences et même parfois à les devancer. C’était comme s’il possédait un sixième sens. Ce qui l’avait cependant bien plus surpris, ce fut la droiture de l’ananas à ses côtés : il se comportait réellement comme un vice-président digne de confiance avec lui et ne rechignait pas trop à la tâche. Cette impression de puissance se confirma à ses yeux quand Gokudera Hayato, une terreur et tête brûlée, prit enfin son poste au sérieux, quand Lambo Bovino, réputé pourtant pour sa fainéantise, se mit à travailler, quand Chrome Rokudo, la jeune sœur de Mukuro, postula au Conseil des élèves, quand un président de la Fédération des clubs fut enfin nommé – en la personne de Yamamoto Takeshi – et quand un président du Conseil des délégués fut élu – en la personne de Sasagawa Ryohei.

Des choses anodines dans d’autres écoles, mais qui étaient bien plus impressionnantes dans leur établissement. Nombreux étaient les élèves qui avaient du mal à y croire. Néanmoins, les réunions des clubs ou des délégués étaient quasiment inexistantes, ce qui prouvait qu’il y avait encore beaucoup à faire. Hibari avait été impressionné mais également sceptique par la soudaine autorité du chaton : cela ne collait pas vraiment à son apparence malingre et son caractère timide et facilement embarrassé. Et puis un soir, où il avait dû corriger des belliqueux en chemin, il avait découvert l’envers du décor ! Ce n’était pas le chaton qui effrayait tout le monde, mais son vice-président, véritablement homme de l’ombre dans cette montée en pouvoir. Comment l’avait-il découvert ? D’une manière assez indécente mais dont il avait su tirer parti.

Il avait entendu une conversation des plus intéressantes avant de toquer à la porte du Conseil et Hibari avait décidé d’attendre un peu – cela n’était aucunement sa faute si les deux adolescents parlaient si forts.

« Cela en fera trois aujourd’hui, président~ »

« Trois ? Pas deux ? »

« Non~ » Ronronna un certain ananas « Je suis allé chercher cette masse informe et noire – Lambo – par la peau du cou. »

« Comme à chaque fois non ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi président~ »

C’en était suivi des bruits de succions, des gémissements et des glapissements adorables qui avait réchauffé le manieur de tonfas de l’intérieur. Voulant connaître ce que signifiait cette conversation, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un fruit demandant son dû, il avait ouvert la porte pour tomber sur un chaton quasiment allongé sur la table avec un Mukuro penché sur lui, lui dévorant les lèvres avec hargne et ferveur.

Hibari avait alors eu deux choix : faire son travail avec passion et une joie immense ou déclarer la guerre avec passion et un désir immense. Et le désir l’avait remporté sur la joie. Feignant le mécontentement et la colère, il avait exigé des explications au chaton et par la suite, il avait voulu un paiement également : cinq minutes pendant lesquelles il faisait tout ce qu’il voulait du petit félin. Celui-ci avait bien tenté de résister, de dire non, mais à vrai dire Hibari ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix. Et ce fut ainsi qu’il aimait rendre visite à son supérieur – puisque le Comité de discipline était sous l’autorité du Conseil des élèves – chaque jour pour ainsi faire la guerre à son éternel rival. Si Mukuro avait le droit aux baisers, Hibari lui avait plutôt tendance à laisser des marques.

Et ce soir ne ferait pas exception, c’est pour cela qu’il se mit à accélérer le pas, ayant en tête de peut-être demander trente secondes supplémentaires pour chaque herbivore qu’il punirait…

Quand il arriva dans la salle du Conseil, aucun papier ne trainait, prouvant que Tsunayoshi et Mukuro étaient prêt à s’en aller et qu’ils n’attendaient plus que lui. Allez savoir pourquoi, les deux terreurs du lycée avaient beau se faire la guerre, ils s’occupaient toujours ensemble de leur petit président, comme pour mieux pouvoir se comparer. Très vite la chemise du châtain fut ouverte et pendante à ses bras et sa nuque fut prête à être marquée – privilège du week-end uniquement. Hibari n’attendit pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur ce morceau de chair assez violemment, le marquant immédiatement de ses dents, arrachant un cri de surprise et un gémissement de plaisir de son chaton, très vite étouffé par une bouche vorace et intrusive.

Aucun des deux adolescents n’avaient dépassés la limite du pantalon, frontière bien trop intime pour de simple payement et ils attendaient toujours que leur petit président vienne en réclamer plus, mais contre toute attente ce dernier avait un mental de fer et ne se laissait jamais engloutir à ce point, malgré ses petits cris et gémissements exquis. Cela en faisait une proie de choix pour les deux prédateurs qui cherchaient à tous prix à le faire sombrer dans la luxure avec eux.

Comment pouvait-il résister aussi bien et chaque jour à cette bouche pleine de dents, mordant et suçotant chaque parcelle de peau, perturbant ses sens, à cette seconde bouche envahissante et expérimenté qui embrumait son esprit, aux deux paires de mains qui voyageaient sur son torse, son dos, ses bras, son cou, son visage, pour le griffer, le caresser, le taquiner. Il y avait de quoi en perdre la tête et pourtant il résistait toujours, attisant d’autant plus la flamme des deux adolescents. Ils rêvaient tous les deux de l’innocence de Tsunayoshi, qui malgré tous ses attouchements, n’avait toujours aucune expérience quelconque en sexualité. Cela excitait énormément les deux bêtes sauvages qui lui servaient de vice-président et de représentant de la discipline, de le savoir encore si pur.

Toutefois, les défenses hautes et épaisses de Tsunayoshi commençaient à montrer des signes de faiblesses, tout comme ses mains qui cherchaient de plus en plus de contact, ou son esprit qui repoussait de plus en plus les limites qu’il avait posé aux deux adolescents – Mukuro n’aurait jamais du pouvoir toucher autre chose que ses lèvres mais ses mains se baladaient librement et le temps donné à Hibari semblait durer un peu plus longtemps à chaque fois. Chaque séparation était plus dure que la précédente, autant pour les deux prédateurs que pour leur proie… Celle-ci allait-elle bientôt craquée ?

**oOo**

_ Plus de deux plus tard : _

La réunion allait bon train et même si les formalités étaient en réalité terminées depuis plus d’une demi-heure, personne n’était encore partie pour discuter tranquillement et fêter cette dernière réunion de l’année : demain ils seraient tous diplômés et ils échangeaient leurs projets d’avenir. Certains allaient continuer à la fac – le regain d’énergie du Conseil des élèves avaient remotivés certains professeurs et de fil en aiguille, une partie des élèves avait repris goût aux études – d’autres prévoyaient des formations professionnels, certains comptaient reprendre les affaires familiales, une petite partie allait postuler dans de grandes boîtes et du côté du Conseil des élèves, un tout autre projet circulait : les membres du Conseil comptaient monter une entreprise pour continuer à travailler ensemble.

« Et qui sera le président cette fois ? Mukuro-senpai ou Hibari-senpai ? » Demanda un cadet, persuadé que si le cancre la dirigeait, cette boite coulerait en deux mois – car si Tsunayoshi avait gagné en charisme et en autorité, il n’avait pas réussi à monter ses notes…

« Mais toujours notre petit président préféré~ » Le contredit l’ananas en se tournant vers le châtain qui terminait consciencieusement son rapport d’instruction pour son futur successeur, sous l’œil attentif d’Hibari.

Et dire qu’en trois ans ils avaient fait de cet établissement réputé pour sa vie et ses études faciles, un lycée comme les autres – à l’exception près d’un Comité de discipline démoniaque. Ils en avaient fait du chemin. Il avait dû le commencer seul et sans modèle et petit à petit, Mukuro était venu s’y greffer par intérêt, puis Hibari par devoir, et Gokudera, Lambo, Chrome, Yamamoto et Ryohei avaient fini par suivre… Quelle aventure ! Tsunayoshi n’en revenait toujours pas !

Soudain un pied remontant le long de son mollet le sorti de sa nostalgie et il interrogea Mukuro du regard. Ce dernier se pencha à son oreille, de cette voix encore plus sensuelle qu’il y a trois ans :

« Demain, après la cérémonie, je m’inviterais chez toi. »

De légères rougeurs discrètes pointèrent le bout de leur nez sur le visage du petit brun et il acquiesça faiblement. Il eut alors la surprise de sentir une bouche et des dents mordiller la pulpe de ses doigts. Il tourna la tête cette fois vers Hibari qui lui fit comprendre en un regard que lui aussi serait de la partie, ce qui lui envoya un délicieux frisson dans tout le corps. Finalement il avait résisté toutes ses années : il ne voulait pas faire ça avec son vice-président et le président du comité de discipline, en tout cas c’est ainsi qu’il avait présenté les choses. Mais demain… Demain, ils seraient diplômés. Demain, ils n’auraient plus ce genre de relations. Demain, ils allaient enfin se repaitre de ce chaton qu’ils avaient désirés pendant trois ans, qu’ils avaient vu grandir, qu’ils avaient vu s’affirmer, qu’ils avaient vu devenir de plus en plus sexy et qu’ils avaient désirés encore plus.

Demain sera un jour de fête, foi de Mukuro.

Demain sera un jour de festin, foi de Hibari.

Demain sera un jour de joie, foi de Tsunayoshi.

Demain sera un nouveau jour et une nouvelle vie.

_**A suivre…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !! J’espère que vous avez aimé, que vous n’êtes pas frustré, que vous avez bavez, que vous m’aimez un peu aussi xD 
> 
> Bref, que cela vous a plu, ce mélange de délire, de Tsunayoshi hors-mafia en chaton qui devient un matou des gouttières en s’affirmant, mais un matou toujours pur et innocent au mental d’acier trempé – voir titane ! Bref, un Tsu-chan comme on en voit pas souvent sans la mafia !
> 
> N’hésitez pas à laisser une review, je vous aime mes lecteurs et lectrices ! (c’était l’instant câlin dû à la fatigue XD)


	2. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn! et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : T parce que… x)
> 
> Genre : Romance
> 
> Univers : UA
> 
> Pairing : Mukuro x Tsuna x Hibari
> 
> Evénement : Evénement Two-Shot
> 
> Voilà pour vous la deuxième partie de « Le Conseil des Elèves » qui avait été choisi pendant l’évènement TS. Je sais, vous ne l’attendiez plus, vous avez cru que je ne respecterais pas ma promesse… Et bien vous aviez tort !! Une promesse est une promesse et voici donc cette deuxième partie.
> 
> Pour en parler rapidement, il s’agit d’une journée dans la fameuse société créée par Mukuro, Tsunayoshi et Hibari, sur laquelle des allusions avaient été faites dans la première partie. J’espère que vous aimerez jeunes gens et bonne lecture !

**_Le Conseil des élèves – Partie 2_ **

**_ou_ **

**_Sawada Security Society_ **

L’ascenseur s’ouvrit devant lui. Le jeune homme s’y engouffra et appuya sur l’étage auquel il devait se rendre. Il regardait vaguement les chiffres défiler devant ses yeux, sans réellement les voir. Lorsque la boite métallique le lui permit, il en sortit et traversa à grands pas un long couloir bordé de porte. Seul ses pas étouffé par la moquette résonnait à cet étage. Il était encore tôt et sa secrétaire n’était pas encore là, comme ses collaborateurs. Il sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte de son bureau. C’était sûrement le plus grand de l’étage et il aurait pu se passer d’autant de place, mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, arguant que le grand patron se devait de posséder le plus grand bureau.

Il ne s’attarda pourtant pas dans la pièce ouverte sur une vue magnifique et rejoignit une petite pièce adjacente, tout aussi bien éclairée, mais où un bureau plus petit l’attendait, entouré de hautes étagères à dossiers. Le pauvre meuble semblait n’avoir connu la lumière du jour à cause des nombreux papiers qui le recouvrait. Il s’agissait en réalité de son bureau de travail, là où les papiers s’entassaient en des piles hautes et bancales, là il se réfugiait entre chaque rendez-vous et tous les soirs. C’était un peu les archives de la société. L’autre pièce était principalement là pour accueillir les hommes et femmes d’affaires qui venaient parler travail, pour les éblouir et leur montrer à quel point il était important et puissant. Mais il ne s’y sentait pas vraiment à l’aise pour y travailler car il ne pouvait pas laisser trainer ses papiers comme il le souhaitait, cela ne collerait pas du tout avec l’image qu’on devait avoir de lui. Alors il était ce petit bureau, plus intime, à sa taille, où il s’occupait des dossiers qu’il prenait en charge.

Il laissa son regard courir sur cette pièce chaleureuse et nota qu’il s’était un peu trop éparpillé dernièrement. Mais il le savait, c’était bien pour cela qu’il était venu en ce jour férié, pour passer sa journée à ranger et trier les dossiers avant demain. S’il remettait encore ça à un autre jour, il risquait bientôt de ne plus s’y retrouver. Or ses journées étaient toutes très chargées avec les dossiers habituels et les rendez-vous, il n’avait donc eu d’autres choix que d’abandonner son lit pour venir au bureau et se mettre au travail. Il délaissa sa veste et remonta sa chemise blanche sur ses avant-bras. Ce serait aujourd’hui encore, une journée de dure labeur.

**oOo**

L’ascenseur s’arrêta à l’étage demandé et il rejoignit à grandes enjambées le plus grand bureau de l’étage. Aujourd’hui la société était fermée, mais il était certain de trouver son patron ici. Lui-même revenait d’un long voyage et il aurait préféré se laisser tomber dans le lit et ne pas en sortir avant deux ou trois jours, mais une personne essentielle manquait dans ses draps. Et il était venu la chercher. Impossible de se remettre de cette longue absence sans sa dose de chaton… Ou plutôt lionceau maintenant. Il n’était plus la petite chose apeurée et adorablement mignonne d’il y a plusieurs années. Il avait gagné en confiance en soi, en charisme, en caractère et il savait désormais s’imposer, devant ses amis, ses associés, ses concourants ou même ses amants. Il pourrait être un fier et imposant lion, s’il ne restait pas malgré tout adorablement mignon. Bien sûr ce n’était plus qu’une question d’années car chaque jour qui passait, il devenait en réalité de plus en plus sexy. Mais ça, son patron n’avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Il trouva donc sans surprise la porte de son bureau ouverte. Il prit quelques minutes pour observer la pièce, il n’était parti que deux semaines, mais apparemment Haru était passée par là pour changer l’agencement des meubles et remplacer quelques tableaux. Les deux grands canapés blancs qui se faisaient face, avaient laissés place à un canapé en cuir noir en L, avec deux fauteuils de même couleur, entourant une table en verre ovale. Le tapis était du même orange chatoyant que les deux murs de chaque côté de la baie vitrée. Les tableaux colorés représentant habituellement des paysages avaient été remplacés par des peintures modernes en noir et blanc. Des plantes avaient été rajoutées, enlevées ou déplacées. Seul le bureau de son supérieur et l’imposant fauteuil de cuir noir n’avait pas changé. A chaque fois que la jeune femme refaisait la décoration, c’était bien là les deux seules choses qui ne changeaient pas.

Il délaissa la pièce et se dirigea plutôt vers ce que son patron appelait son « véritable » bureau. Il s’en moquait souvent, mais il en connaissait les raisons et les approuvait malgré tout. Ce n’était en effet pas des plus professionnels ou des plus intimidants de voir un bureau prêt à s’écrouler à tout moment sous une masse de papiers. En plus cela faisait perdre une grande partie de sa prestance à celui qui se retrouvait assis derrière. Son supérieur était bien là, dos à lui, en train de classer un énième dossier à ne pas en douter. Il ne signala pas tout de suite sa présence, préférant l’observer quelques secondes, redécouvrant les lignes de ce corps qui lui avait tellement manqué pendant ces deux semaines. Son voyage n’avait duré que quinze jours, et pourtant il avait l’impression qu’il avait quitté son amant pendant une éternité. Alors qu’il remontait le long de ces jambes fines, s’attardant un instant un peu trop long sur la paire de fesse parfaitement moulée, sa langue humidifiait ses lèvres. Les muscles de ce dos qui s’était doucement élargit avec les années roulaient délicieusement sous la chemise, ces épaules un peu carrés qu’à l’époque de leur rencontre lui donnait envie de venir y perdre ses lèvres. Un profil aux traits doux et aux yeux en amandes chocolat, assombris par une chevelure châtain abondante, se tourna partiellement vers lui et sa gorge s’assécha alors qu’il se retenait de se jeter sur ces lèvres pleines et tentatrices.

« Bonjour Tsunayoshi. » Murmura-t-il d’une voix rendue rauque par cette lente redécouverte.

Son patron sursauta à peine, il avait appris à maîtriser son corps, mais il ne put empêcher un long frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alors qu’il plongeait son regard dans les yeux vairons en ébullition de son amant.

« Mukuro. » Répondit tout aussi doucement Tsuna, imitant sans le savoir son interlocuteur quand il remonta le long de son corps. « Je pensais que tu rentrais demain. »

« Tu n’es pas content de me voir ? » Répliqua l’homme avec un haussement de sourcil narquois.

« Bien sûr que si. »

Tsunayoshi savait parfaitement qu’il se jouait de lui, mais ils aimaient tous les deux ce petit jeu. Il les entrainait toujours vers des moments plus qu’agréables. Et justement Mukuro se rapprochait de lui, passant lentement ses bras autour de sa taille. Le brun leva légèrement la tête pour continuer à le fixer dans les yeux.

« Tant mieux, je serais très peiné du contraire. »

Il se pencha vers lui, mais ne l’embrassa pas. Il préféra apprécier la chaleur d’un autre corps – _son_ corps – contre le sien et le souffle brûlant qui s’écrasait sur ses lèvres.

« Mais pour éclairer ta lanterne, j’ai pris un train de nuit pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Je ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps avant de rentrer. » Continua Mukuro de sa voix caressante. « Vous me manquiez trop. » Avoua-t-il finalement après quelques minutes de silence.

Tsunayoshi se laissa enfin à embrasser délicatement ses lèvres tentantes qui se tenaient trop loin de lui à son goût. Venant de sa part, cet aveu était aussi fort qu’une déclaration, il se devait d’y répondre correctement. Ce ne fut pas pour autant un baiser désireux, au contraire, c’était un baiser de retrouvaille et d’amour, lent, sensuel, presque chaste. Leurs langues se taquinaient mais ne se rencontraient pas, elles se laissaient suçoter par des lèvres moqueuses. Ils se séparèrent doucement, sans réellement s’éloigner et Tsuna offrir un de ses plus beaux sourires à son amant, ses doigts venant couler doucement contre sa joue puis sur ses lèvres.

« Tu nous as aussi manqué Mukuro. Même si Kyoya préférera sûrement te frapper plutôt que de te l’avouer. » Gloussa Tsuna.

Le jeune homme avait toujours pensé qu’il serait le seul à dire à haute voix ce qu’ils pensaient tous les trois – mais il ne remettait pas leurs sentiments en doute pour autant – mais Mukuro avait lui-aussi passé ce cap récemment, admettant parfois à demi-mots ce qu’il ressentait pour eux. Peut-être qu’avec un peu de chance, dans quelques années, Kyoya ferait lui-aussi ce pas… Quoiqu’il n’en n’avait pas vraiment besoin, les actes avaient toujours été plus importants que les mots pour cette alouette associable. Mais peu importe, car Tsuna n’allait pas cesser de les aimer pour si peu.

« En parlant de l’alouette, elle m’a également envoyée te chercher, car il est inconcevable que tu quittes son nid si tôt le matin. Je crois qu’elle t’en veut beaucoup. »

« Je m’en doute. Malheureusement j’ai laissé le rangement s’accumuler ici. » Répliqua Tsuna, se reculant doucement en se rappelant qu’effectivement, ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il avait quitté la chaleur de son autre amant ce matin même.

Mukuro balaya la pièce du regard et en effet, de nombreux papiers trainaient dans le coin. Son jeune patron était très ordonné généralement, mais il était également emmené de force par lui ou Hibari, laissant les papiers traîner le soir. Peut-être qu’ils étaient légèrement responsables de l’état de son bureau… Bon, il n’avait qu’à appeler du renfort, cela devrait suffire à racheter son erreur. Il sortit donc de la pièce en décrochant son téléphone, laissant le brun continuer son rangement.

**oOo**

Tsunayoshi se laissa tomber dans le canapé en cuir noir de son bureau. Il fut presqu’immédiatement rejoint par Kyoya qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme se laissa docilement faire, appréciant les baisers papillons qui pleuvaient sur sa tempe, sa pommette et dans ses cheveux. A quelques mètres de là, des hurlements, des rires, des pleurnichements et des cris créaient un brouhaha insupportable. Mukuro avait voulu bien faire en appelant leurs amis pour l’aider à ranger, mais rien n’était jamais simple quand ils étaient tous réunis. Ils avaient beau tous avoir grandi et mûrit, ils retombaient dans les joies de l’enfance à chaque fois qu’ils se rassemblaient. Les disputes et jeux devenaient alors inévitables.

Pas pour tout le monde, évidemment, mais les quelques-uns mettaient suffisamment l’ambiance à eux-seuls pour que cela dégénère. Au début, Mukuro avait simplement appelé Kyoko et Haru pour l’aider, ce qui en soit était une excellente idée, bien qu’il n’aurait pas voulu les déranger pour ça. Mais elles étaient en visite chez Hana à ce moment-là. La femme d’affaire avait donc tenu à les accompagner pour continuer à passer sa journée avec ses deux amies. Mais voilà, Ryohei – qui avait demandé Hana en mariage l’année dernière – s’était aussi invité, appelant au passage Gokudera qui, après avoir hurlé avec l’ancien boxeur quelques minutes, avait compris qu’il s’agissait d’aider leur patron. Il avait donc sauté dans sa voiture et son petit-ami, Takeshi l’avait suivi de bon cœur. Mukuro avait également appelé ses propres amis pour ne pas s’ennuyer en attendant que son amant en ait fini avec ses papiers – hors de question de fourrer le nez là-dedans alors qu’il avait passé plusieurs heures dans le train. Ken, Chikusa et Chrome étaient donc arrivés à leur tour, ainsi que Kyoya qui s’était décidé à sortir du lit ne voyant revenir aucun de ses deux amants. Lambo avait miraculeusement fait son apparition également, mais seulement parce que Chrome l’avait tiré derrière elle – ils étaient en colocation principalement parce que le jeune homme n’arrivait pas à prendre soin de lui tout seul – avec sa petite-amie depuis trois ans, I-Pin.

Mais malgré tout ce beau monde, seul Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Chrome, Takeshi et Hayato s’étaient mis à l’aider dans son rangement. Les autres discutaient, se disputaient ou venaient les distraire. Tsunayoshi était donc venu se réfugier sur le canapé pour une petite pause, deux heures après leur arrivé, le temps d’être prêt pour repartir au travail. Il y était depuis ce matin et en temps normal il ne se serait pas arrêté, mais ses amis pouvaient vraiment se montrer particulièrement fatigants quand ils s’y mettaient tous. Pour autant, il ne les aurait échangés pour rien au monde. Il avait toujours pu compter sur eux, ils l’avaient toujours soutenu, ils ne lui avaient jamais tournés le dos, même quand le travail devenait dur et laborieux, que ce soit au temps du lycée quand ils s’étaient rencontrés pour la plupart autour du Conseil des Elèves, ou lors de la création de leur entreprise de sécurité. Même quand il avait dû refaire face à son père d’égal à égal, ils avaient tous été là pour lui.

**oOo**

_Tsunayoshi faisait de son mieux pour ne pas céder à la panique. Cela faisait quatre ans qu’ils avaient – Mukuro, Kyoya et lui – monté leur propre entreprise de sécurité : la Sawada Security Society. Une fois de plus, Tsuna c’était retrouvé à la place de président et ces deux amants à celles de vice-présidents de la société. Leurs autres amis ne les avaient pas rejoints toute suite contrairement à ce que leurs camarades de lycées avaient bien pu croire : Ryohei et Yamamoto s’étaient tous les deux lancés dans une carrière professionnelle, Gokudera avait continué ses études dans une grande université où il étudiait en profondeur la chimie et la physique et Lambo avait pris une année sabbatique. Mais petit à petit ils s’étaient de nouveau regroupés autour de Tsuna. Ce dernier leur avait bien sûr laissé faire leurs preuves avant de leur donner la direction de certains services._

_Ainsi Mukuro et Yamamoto s’occupaient de la communication intérieure et extérieure, Gokudera développait des équipements de pointes, Ryohei et Kyoya formaient les agents de sécurité privés et Lambo avait démontré de grandes capacités informatiques. Ils avaient peu à peu fait leur place dans le domaine fermé de la sécurité, gagnant de plus en plus de clients au fils des années et des contrats. Ils avaient également conclu des alliances avec d’autres entreprises de ce domaine et récemment, ils avaient même absorbé une entreprise sur le point de fermer, leur faisant gagner un grand nombre de moyens et d’employés._

_Aujourd’hui il avait un rendez-vous de plus avec une autre entreprise. Mais la rencontre en elle-même ne l’effrayait pas, il avait fini par prendre l’habitude de ces petits tours de force qui se jouaient entre lui et ses invités. Non, ce qui le chamboulait à ce point, c’était bel et bien l’identité de la personne qu’il devait rencontrer : le représentant de la branche asiatique du CEDEF, une entreprise de sécurité internationale._

_Lorsqu’ils avaient cherché le domaine dans lequel ils pourraient se lancer avec ses deux amants, il n’avait pas fait plus que ça attention aux personnes qu’il pourrait rencontrer. Peut-être aurait-il dû ? Peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça ? Toujours est-il que Tsunayoshi s’était retrouvé à travailler finalement dans le même domaine que son père… Un père qu’il ne voyait que très peu, un père qu’il avait voulu à une époque rendre fier, un père qui ne l’avait jamais vu autrement que comme un enfant incapable. Et par malheur, ce père honni n’était pas seulement un employé d’une quelconque entreprise, non c’était lui le représentant de la branche asiatique du CEDEF et il allait devoir bientôt lui faire face._

_Tsuna savait très bien pourquoi le CEDEF lui avait donné rendez-vous alors qu’il dirigeait une entreprise somme toute encore quelconque et peu influente : ils voulaient éliminer la menace dans l’œuf. Quelque part, cela signifiait qu’à leurs yeux, ils pourraient bientôt devenir un concurrent de valeur, mais Tsuna ne comptait pas s’aplatir devant eux donc cela allait également engendrer des problèmes et notamment un boycott. Néanmoins, même en connaissant les intentions de l’autre entreprise, il n’avait pu refuser cet entretien. Il se doutait vaguement de la manière dont tout allait se passer : son père allait lui proposer une offre de rachat ou d’intégration, et comme il refuserait, il essayerait d’avoir l’ascendant psychologique sur lui, surtout quand il verrait qui se trouvait face à lui._

_Heureusement, dans le large canapé crème qui se trouvait devant son bureau, Kyoya et Mukuro attendaient avec lui. Ils allaient tous les deux assister à la séance avec lui, tout comme son père allait amener avec lui deux de ses hommes. Ils ne pourraient pas ouvertement essayer de le calmer, mais leur présence serait en elle-même une grande aide pour lui. Et finalement l’heure fatidique arriva. Iemitsu Sawada se présenta à la douce Kyoko pour son rendez-vous, flanqué d’un homme et d’une femme tous deux à l’allure militaire, répondait au nom de Colonello et Lal Mirch. Lorsque père et fils se retrouvèrent face à face, ce fut une grande surprise pour le premier : il avait à peine fait des recherches sur le patron en lui-même, se contentant d’une enquête sur l’entreprise. En soi le nom de famille Sawada était assez commun au Japon, il n’avait donc pas non plus eu le réflexe d’associer son fils à cette entreprise._

_Tsunayoshi ne montra quant à lui, aucune des émotions qui le traversait : la peur, la panique, le dégoût de son paternel ou encore la détermination à ne pas se laisser marcher dessus. Le jeune homme affichait un sourire purement commercial et il les mena tranquillement jusqu’aux canapés de son bureau. Mukuro et Hibari ne firent aucun geste pour se lever ou pour saluer leurs invités, ils restaient assis dans l’un des canapés, comme dans un trône, regardant le monde de leur piédestal. Cette attitude ne plut que moyennement aux deux accompagnateurs, mais ils se retinrent de toute remarque._

_« M. Sawada, M. Colonello et Mlle Lal Mirch, c’est un plaisir de vous accueillir aujourd’hui. » Déclara poliment Tsuna en s’installant stratégiquement entre ses deux amants, croisant les jambes, sa posture droite et dominante._

_« Tsunayoshi. » Cracha Iemitsu. « Qui l’aurait cru ? Toi qui était à peine capable de tenir un crayon ou de faire une ligne droite. »_

_L’insulte n’avait même pas l’intention d’être voilé. Les deux autres membres du CEDEF furent surpris du ton plein de raillerie et méprisant de leur patron : celui-ci était habituellement souriant et très enjoué, communiquant ses humeurs à tout le monde. De leur côté, Mukuro et Hibari affichèrent un sourire identique, un sourire sardonique et moqueur. Le pauvre homme croyait encore avoir à faire à un enfant apeuré par la grande taille de son paternel, mais Tsuna avait changé, il était maintenant un véritable chef._

_« Nous sommes ici dans un cadre purement professionnel, je vous demanderais donc de vous adresser à moi comme il convient, très cher_ géniteur _. » Répondit Tsunayoshi en prononçant avec dégoût le dernier mot._

_Iemitsu se crispa et grimaça. Quand sa douce Nana lui avait annoncé qu’elle était enceinte, le futur père qu’il était en avait été ravi. Les neufs mois qui suivirent l’annonce, il fut constamment aux petits soins avec sa femme, il était en adoration devant son ventre, babillant sans cesse avec le petit être, une part de lui, qui grandissait à l’intérieur. Puis sa femme avait accouchée, lui donnant un garçon, un magnifique héritier qui porterait son nom. Là encore, il avait veillé sur l’enfant comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux. Le petit bambin s’était mis à grandir petit à petit et Iemitsu avait alors découvert sa maladresse, sa tendance à tomber régulièrement ou à faire tomber ce qui l’entourait. Au départ, il trouvait cela adorable, mettant son attitude sur le compte de l’apprentissage. Mais rien ne s’était améliorer avec l’âge, son enfant restait maladroit, incapable de faire les choses comme tout le monde, d’une timidité maladive et à peine moyen à l’école…_

_Il avait alors détesté cet enfant imparfait qui ne pourrait jamais être son digne fils. Il avait bien sûr tenté de le pousser à être meilleur ou à faire des efforts, mais rien n’y faisait. Comment pourrait-il se vanter d’un tel enfant ? Comment pourrait-il même dire qu’il était de lui ? Il n’était qu’un amas de défaut, il n’était pas le garçon qu’il attendait. Il ne voulait pas d’un enfant comme ça, il ne voulait pas de Tsunayoshi… Alors il avait tout fait pour ne plus s’associer à cet erreur, il l’avait écarté de sa vie, il l’avait remis à sa place, plus bas que terre. Le pire fut quand Nana et lui essayèrent d’avoir d’autres enfants mais que sa femme chérie enchainait les fausses couches entre de très longues périodes sans aucun signe de petit bébé en marche. Sa seule descendance resterait ce gamin qui ne pouvait rien faire de ses dix doigts, ce gamin dont il avait fini par haïr la naissance : pourquoi n’avait-il pas pu avoir un enfant normal ? Un enfant qui se ferait des amis, qui réussirait dans la vie ?! Un enfant qu’il pourrait présenter comme son successeur au CEDEF, pourquoi n’avait-il pas ça ?!!_

_Et voilà qu’il le retrouvait dans cette petite entreprise qui prenait de plus en plus d’ampleur, à la plus haute place, dans le fauteuil d’honneur. Comment une telle merde avait-elle put avoir cette place, une place qu’il n’aurait jamais ? Comment cette chose incapable pouvait-elle réussir à faire prospérer son entreprise au point d’intéresser le CEDEF ?! Pourquoi réussissait-il ?!! … Mais en fait il ne réussissait pas, pas encore et il était là pour l’en empêcher. Il allait lui rappeler sa place, lui faire payer le déshonneur qu’il avait mis sur lui et voyant le jour. Il aurait voulu d’un fils parfait, pas de cette loque qui pensait aujourd’hui pouvoir se dresser face à lui !_

_« Boss ? » Fit la douce voix de Kyoko, sortant les deux Sawada de leur échange glacial de regard._

_« Qu’y a-t-il Kyoko ? »_

_« Gokudera-san vient de rentrer, il aimerait s’entretenir avec vous. »_

_« D’accord, j’arrive. » Déclara le jeune patron en se levant, montrant ainsi son désintérêt total pour leurs invités, qu’ils auraient dû pourtant recevoir avec les plus grandes louanges._

_« Tsunayoshi ! » Cracha Iemitsu en le voyant partir. « Reviens t’asseoir immédiatement !! »_

_Son ton était celui qu’on utilise pour gronder un enfant. Et pour la première fois, Tsuna sentit qu’il n’avait plus peur de lui, cet homme qu’il cherchait autrefois à impressionner pour se faire accepter, n’était plus rien pour lui. Alors il haussa un sourcil et répondit calmement._

_« Ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que je vous obéirais, M. Sawada. Si vous pensez que puisque vous êtes mon père, cela vous donne tous les droits, laissez-moi être clair avec vous : pour que je prenne en compte votre avis, il aurait fallu que vous agissiez autrement que comme un fantôme dans ma vie. Or cela n’a jamais été le cas. »_

_Tsunayoshi était sorti en suivant sa secrétaire, sans un regard en arrière et à son retour, leurs invités étaient partis. Ses deux amants étaient toujours là et ils arboraient tous les deux un sourire satisfait et supérieur._

**oOo**

« Tsunayoshi-san ? »

Le jeune patron sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers Haru qui s’était approchée, toute guillerette.

« Oui Haru ? »

« Nous avons fini de ranger les derniers dossiers ! »

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Je me suis endormi ? » S’inquiéta un moment le jeune homme, contrit d’avoir laissé son propre travail à ses amis.

« Oh non. » Le rassura immédiatement la jeune femme. « Quand vous nous avez dit que vous preniez une pause, il ne restait déjà plus grand-chose à faire ! »

« Je vois, merci de votre aide alors. » S’exclama le brun avec un sourire resplendissant.

Rapidement, ses amis partirent les uns après les autres, emportant au passage la poubelle pleine des boites de nourriture qu’ils avaient commandées et dégustées à midi. Ils leur restaient encore une bonne partie de l’après-midi – ils avaient finalement terminé rapidement en étant à plusieurs – et certains faisaient déjà des plans de sorties entre eux, qui n’étaient pas prévu au départ. Personne ne se risqua toutefois à demander à Tsuna, Hibari ou Mukuro s’ils voulaient ou non les accompagner : la relation des trois hommes n’était un secret pour aucun de leurs amis et ils savaient également qu’ils prenaient généralement du temps pour un quand l’un d’eux s’était absenté quelques jours. La dernière fois qu’une pauvre âme innocente – en l’occurrence ce fut Gokudera – avait suggérée qu’ils ne passeraient pas toute la journée sous les draps, elle avait eu le déplaisir d’être très régulièrement appelé pour l’informer que si, ils étaient très occupés pour toute la journée. Gokudera en faisait encore des cauchemars de temps à autre – à moins que ce ne soit des fantasmes…

Les trois amants se retrouvèrent donc bientôt seuls dans le grand bureau et Mukuro rejoignit les deux autres sur le canapé. Ils n’avaient pas fait un geste pour se lever et à en juger par les soupirs de plaisir de plus en plus forts de Tsuna, Hibari avait décidé au contraire qu’ils n’allaient pas quitter la pièce tout de suite. Son visage était présentement enfoui dans le cou du plus petit et sa main voyageait impunément le long de cette cuisse qui était déjà plus écartée que la décence ne pouvait l’accepter.

« Seriez-vous en train de vous amuser sans moi ? » Demanda narquoisement Mukuro et s’approcha de son petit et délicieux amant. « Alors que cela fait deux semaines que j’attends de rentrer ? »

Hibari se détacha du cou rouge qu’il grignotait amoureusement et fixa Mukuro, le défiant de venir le déloger de sa place. Lui aussi avait des voyages de temps en temps, alors il n’allait sûrement pas plaindre la tête d’ananas. Celui-ci s’avança justement, ses yeux brillant d’une lueur malicieuse et il s’empara voracement des lèvres de son rival. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec les baisers langoureux ou joueurs que pouvaient s’échanger Tsuna et Mukuro ou Tsuna et Hibari, là chacun essayait de dominer l’autre dans une bataille légèrement sanglante au vu du mince filet de sang qui coula sur le menton d’Hibari.

Tsuna le regarda avidement faire, puis décida qu’il n’allait pas rester figer plus longtemps, il commença à déboutonner la chemise du manieur de tonfa et il prit grand soin à embrasser la peau de ses épaules, de son torse, s’attardant dans le creux de son cou et laissant parfois quelques suçons sur la peau albâtre. Les années ne l’avaient pas fait seulement mûrir, mais également prendre de l’assurance auprès de ses amants et surtout quelques envies et fantasmes avaient commencés à lui trotter dans la tête. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas encore les assouvir, mais peut-être que bientôt… En tout cas les gémissements presque plaintifs de Kyoya était déjà un très bon signe pour lui !

Une main passa soudain sur ses fesses, le faisant se redresser un peu sous la surprise et il jeta un coup d’œil à Mukuro qui était l’auteur de cet attouchement. Il lui murmura de sa voix la plus sensuelle – celle qui l’avait fait craqué ce jour-là dans la salle du Conseil des Elèves.

« Tu es encore trop jeune pour être aussi entreprenant Lionceau, mais ne t’inquiète pas, nous allons bien t’occuper de toi. »

Et la nouvelle paire de mains qui se mit à caresser son corps était en effet promesse de longs plaisirs. Peut-être qu’en effet, il était encore trop jeune, mais il arriverait bien un jour ou l’autre à soumettre ses amants, au moins pour une nuit ! Pour l’instant il allait devoir se contenter de subir leurs assauts avec délectation. Ce n’était pas comme s’il perdait au change.

« Et si nous nous occupions de baptiser ce canapé ? » Continua Mukuro d’une voix suggestive.

Tsuna gémit son accord alors que les mains se glissaient sous ses vêtements et Hibari grogna son acquiescement, regrettant que la bienséance empêche les mignons lionceaux de se promener nus… Quoique ce serait offrir une vue bien trop belle à des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas. Non finalement, les vêtements s’étaient bien, surtout quand les enlever lentement frustrait toujours plus votre partenaire.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça va être la deuxième fois que vous frustre volontairement dans un même Two-Shot… Mes pauvres choux ! Mais vraiment je ne me voyais pas écrire plus que ça, je n’avais pas l’envie, je n’étais pas dans le bon jour pour ça. C’est dommage mais c’est comme ça lol
> 
> J’espère que malgré tout vous avez aimé, rigolé, sourit, voulu tué un certain personnage dont nous tairons l’identité, etc. Bref, que vous l’avez apprécié au moins autant que la première partie ? N’hésitez pas à m’insulter en review pour cette fin qui vous laisse… sur votre faim ! 8D Je voulais la faire, même si elle était trop facile !
> 
> Allez, à la revoyure !


End file.
